Rocker's Love
by Towa-chan
Summary: Hinamori is a gothic rocker who loves to sing and get in trouble. When she transfers to a new school for the most smartest and talented, her life changes. This is a story of love,comedy,friendship,crime,and drama.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Rocker Love...

CH1: A NEW SCHOOL!

Sakura: Some characters have a different personality. Amu is a rebellious goth like girl who has a passion for music. Ikuto is a famous perverted violinist. Tadase is a little more kingly than usual.

All: WOW!

…...

AMU'S P.O.V:

Today is the day, I'm going to a new school. Seiyo Academy, a school for only the most richest and talented of all. I am talented in music and dance, which I think is wicked cool. I woke up on the wrong side of bed today unfortunately. I act like a demon when I'm pissed off. The covers started moving.

"Wake up Amu-chan!" mom exclaimed. I groaned and curled into a ball on my left side. "AMU-CHAAAN! NOW!" she screamed. "The hell mom! What the fuck is wrong with you! Screw," I hissed. Mom frowned and tossed me my uniform. "Wear," she demanded. "Are you kidding me? That's so out of style," I smirked, eying the black blazer in front of me. Without another word, I pushed mom out the door, slamming the hell out of it.

I stared in utter disgust at the articles of clothing on my bed. Sighing, I made my way into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Then I rushed into my closet to find something else to wear, ANYTHING except that lousy school uniform. My shirt was a black tank top that showed a little belly with a silver cross on it. My shorts were black with a silver belt and a white belt hanging from my right side. My gloves were black fingerless ones and I wore black fishnet leggings. My boots were black and went just above my knees. My hair was shoulder length and it was recently tip dyed strawberry red. I put a black headband on which had black tiny ribbons on each end.

Lastly for my makeup, black eyeliner, lip gloss,eyeshadow, and black mascara. I was considered a rocker or a goth by my style and I'm pretty proud of it ya'll. Don't be intimidated because you already know I'm cooler than you!

I grabbed my schoolbag which was shiny silver with a skull on it and clutched my lucky pair of drumsticks in my right hand and slowly approached the dining room where mom,dad, and my lil munchkin sis were chillin at. "Yo," I melancholy sighed, taking a strawberry smoothie glass that mom handed me. "Sissy look cool!" Ami cheered, running over to me. "Oh please Ami, that's totally not necessary. Go look in a mirror," I smirked. She simply growled and crawled back into dad's lap.

"Morning Amu. Forgetting something?" he sarcastically asked. "Ah let me think... NO!" I harshly responded. "I really don't approve of your satanic wear hun," he frowned. "Really? That's too bad," I cooed, then finished my smoothie glass. I gave my family a cold hug before walking outside. I nervously clutched my two drumsticks and looked them. Please lucky drumsticks, let this be a wicked cool day! I walked my way to school, occasionally drumming a beat with my lucky sticks. Then I ran into somebody on the way. "Yo," I heard a manly voice greet.

I got my ass off the ground to see a hunk with midnight blue hair and eyes. My heart skipped a beat and I shook my head. "Look here mister, please get out of my way. I'm really late!" I bluntly said, shoving the tall boy to my side. I continued walking till I reached school. This place was huge! The academy looked like a goddamn castle! I saw a bunch of people in their ugly uniforms, but spotted two people who dressed like me. I shrugged and walked past the people, but a girl grabbed my hand and forced me to sit down.

I saw a girl and a boy who dressed exactly like me. "Yo," I plainly greeted. "I like your style. Wicked," the boy with red eyes and smooth black hair winked. He wore a black shirt with the words rock out on it. He wore a spike choker and black skinny jeans with chains hanging on the side. The girl looked like the boy, fringed cut hair that reached a little above her shoulders and green eyes. She wore a black tanktop with a skull on it and a black mini skirt. She wore black fishnet leggins and black boots that went a little under her knees. She held an ipod in her hand and had earphones on.

"So, you wanna hang out with us? I mean we have to be in a specific group!" the girl excitedly offered. I nodded and clutched my drumsticks. "So? My name is Rin and this boy beside me is my brother Gale," she said happily. I nodded. "The name's Amu, Hinamori Amu," I cooly replied before getting up to find my class.

IN CLASS:

I was in the same class with Rin for this period, for the worst subject, math. I was bored to death, so I chewed a piece of gum. My teacher, Nikaidou sensei glared at me. "What are you eating?" he glared. "Whadya think genius?" I smirked. With that I was in the hall. I leaned against a wall and I saw the midnight blue haired boy appear. "Why are you here?" he asked. 'Trouble' I mouthed. He smirked.

"So your a rebellious rocker type huh?" he asked. I stayed still and rolled my eyes. He slowly approached me. "I like it!" he purred. "Who the hell do you think you are to get all friendly with me?" I growled. He ignored my harassment's and started eying me. My fuze broke and I took out my pepper spray and sprayed his face till he coughed. Then I paddle him away with my drumsticks and I chuckle a little before tapping the wall.

Sooner or later, the teacher came out and brought me back inside the classroom.

MUSIC CLASS:

My favorite! There were a lot of students there, and Rin and Gale were here too! I sat beside Rin and showed her my drumsticks. We both high fived and smirked. Then the variety of instruments intrigued me. The violin caught my eye. I always wanted to play a violin, that'd be way out of character though. My specialty was the drums, and a guitar. "Goodmorning class! I am your teacher, !(Lulu's mom from Shugo Chara) Today I would like to start off class with a musical demonstration from Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" my music teacher cheered before a boy grabbed a violin and made his way on stage.

It was that nasty pervert. His name is Ikuto, how strange! Wicked huh? The boy closed his eyes and started playing. He looked like an innocent child. He showed much emotion with every note he hit. My heart skipped a beat once more. Then a blush crept my cheeks. I cursed myself for that. I heard boys growling and girls swooning. I somehow felt irritated. Nah! I'm just bonding with the music, no biggie!

He stopped playing then his eyes landed on me. I growled out of instinct and then everyone was eying that boy and I. Then a loud gasp from everybody. "You know him?He's the schools most popular and hunkiest boy on earth!" Rin whispered. I glared at Ikuto before looking at Gale. He had a jealous look on his face, along with some other blond boy. Shrugging, I looked at my teacher and then class continued.

Later, if we would like, our teacher let us play an instrument in front of the class. I was called up and I accepted it. I stood in front of a drum and began jamming a beat. Music was a part of me that I cherished. It is my talent and hobby above all, music makes me happy. When I finished, I heard a loud applause, some enthusiastic hoots and woots from Rin and Gale, and a shocked look from Ikuto. Without further ado, I smirked and strut my way to my seat. Rina and I did a fist bump and laughed.

AFTER SCHOOL

Homework sucks, so I was offered to go to my two friends house, a.k.a: Rin and Gale. We worked on our homework and had a pillow fight, I played some of my music and remixes for them and they liked all of this so far. I can tell that this year is gonna be a rockin riot!

…...

Sakura: yay! First chappie down ya'll! Yes, I own Gale and Rin!

Amu: Stay tuned for the next chapter od 'Rocker Love!


	2. Chapter 2

CH2: Jam Out!

AMU'S POV:

It was the second day of school today. I got kicked out today for standing on the teachers desk and screaming "Shindig!" All the peeps were getting riled up. Rin was tapping the desks with my drumsticks and Gale was walking all over the place, giving the boys wedgies. I was the queen of the class, heh! A blonde girl who was awful short for her age, stood up and walked to a boy who looked like a girl.

Taking out a pencil, she chased him and stabbed his back. "RIMA!" he scowled angrily. She smirked, putting her hands to her hips, moving out of the way, so Gale could wedgie him. I started hopping on the desk, snickering evilly. Then two heads popped in the doorway, two people with blue hair. It was a girl with straight and wavy hair that reached her waist,same hair color like Ikuto's and golden eyes like mine. She looked more like an emo to me. Then the bastard of Seiyo high, Ikuto.

He smirked when he saw me glare at him and get off the desk. "GALE, RIN!" I screamed. The saluted me and Gale fought Ikuto, but he wedgied him instead. The girl with blue hair stood still and then took out some skittles and threw them at Rin. THE HELL?! "Taste the rainbows," she smirked before walking away with Ikuto. They were like twins!

I scowled and then I glared at my two friends. They just shrugged and rejoined the excitement.

The teacher came in to see the class screaming and stabbing everything. I smirk and put my hands to my hips. The teacher points at me and I'm off in the hallway. THIS IS SO ROCKIN FUN!

AFTER SCHOOL:

"Hey Amu! There's this fun place where people can jam after school, me and sis are going. Would you like to go?" Gale asked. I gave him a thumbs up. "Sounds cool to me!" I exclaimed, putting my stuff in my locker.

IKUTO'S POV:

My cousin Naoko and I were spying on Amu. I liked her and Naoko said she was cool. So she agreed to spy on her with me. They were going to jam at the newest Karaoke place? I wanted to check it out, but I'm way too busy flirting. I watched as the pinkette held hands with that Gale boy. He always gets the good ones!

Rin soon joined and grabbed Amu's other hand. This made me mad. I'm an undercover violinist. I can play almost any string instrument invented, I could fit in with them. And, I don't know about singing. I'm a decent rapper but Utau, my little sister says that I sound like I'm being chased by a bandit. I mean, you gotta be fast to rap! Uhuh, she's a professional singer. Naoko's a professional burper, that's not even a job!

Naoko slapped the side of my head and gestured for me to follow the trio. Nodding, I walked as graceful as a cat, making my cousin roll her eyes. We walked all the way down the urban streets, it was really damn crowded if you ask me! The I saw a place with the words "Jam Freak" on it. That looked like the place they were talking about!

They walked in and I slyly followed, Naoko skipping behind me.

AMU'S POV:

My eyes sparkled with ambition when I entered. There was two stages and instruments of every kind. People were crowded all over the place, mostly people of our style. I'm gonna like this place! I whispered into their ears. On the count of three we all screamed "SHINDIG!" while fist bumping each other. I smirked and left the two shortly after. There was a stand with drinks on it.

I sneaked into the illegal counter and stole a bottle of Vodka. I put in my backpack and walked to my friends like nothing happened.

IKUTO'S POV:

I couldn't believe what I was seeing! She stole a bottle of Vodka, she's a freshman, not a 21 year old woman! Oh dear Kami! Naoko smirked at my baffled face and pushed me into the crowd. "Heeeeeey!" I whined. "So much for the king of Seiyo high!" Naoko said in an annoying sing song voice. Groaning, I continued being pushed by my rattly cousin. I was in the front and I saw my sister on stage singing her song "Black Diamond."

Everyone was cheering and my little strawberry was jumping up and down like a kid in a candy store. "Uttaaaauuuu!" Rin and Amu squealed. They were obviously fangirls by the looks of it. When she finished, she started speaking. "Anyone wanna go next?" she smirked. "Great," I sighed.

The riled up pinkette's hand shot up in a split second and she whined. "You, the girl with pink hair," she winked. "Yatta yay!" she cheered. I blushed without self awareness then growled when I realized.

Rin was nervously tapping Gale with Amu's drumsticks. Naoko and I sweatdropped and shrugged. I'd like to see how this girl could sing now! Amu shuffled in her backpack and took out a cd. She ran onto the stage and inserted the cd in the player and then stood in the center of the stage, adjusting the mic. The cd started playing.

" You think you're funny but you ain't got style, you think you're pretty hey you're just in a rile. (What?!) You think you're top notch, you think that you're hot, what?! I feel a pity inside of my heart. (what?!)

You gotta step out right onto the street, you gotta move yourself with the beat, you gotta grove hard with you're feet.

I know you're sweating, girl I know that it's hard, cause you ain't got no skill cause I got it all! (Hey!)

Take a hint, take a hint, cause I'm cooler than you, move away, ricochet, cause I'm cooler than you. I walk with pride, that's just style, but I bet you don't know oh, cause this girl is cooler than you, (Oh-oh) this girl is cooler than you, (Wooah!) this girl is cooler than you!"

I gasped. She's a pro! Everybody cheered and she started dancing, doing rebellious moves on stage. The music continued on.

"Look around girl, what you sense, it's all my aura I know it's finesse.(Yeah!) I own this school, I own it all, everybody's bowing at my feet yeaaah!

Take a hint, take a hint, girl you take a hint, turn around ricochet, you're just in my damn way, woah,woah,woah,yeah! Woah,woah,woah,yeah!

Cause this girl is cooler than you! (yeah!)"

My strawberry chuckled evilly when the song ended. She was a big hit and everyone loved her. She bowed before sashaying off stage. Rin was squealing and hugging Amu to death, while Gale was enjoying the view of her ass. This made me fuze and ignite.

I walked up to him and glared. "Don't you think it's bad to stare," I deathly glared. "Heh! It's the neko brat Amu!" Gale chuckled. "If you even touch her I'll kill you," Gale warned me. "Listen up punk, you can't order the king around," I chuckled. Naoko came up to Gale and burped in his face. "Taste it bastard!" she teased. Then Amu angrily faced us.

"Listen up you two! I would never date any of you guys! Gale, the farthest we can go is just friends and Ikuto, you, just fuck off already would ya?" she fumed. Sighing, she faced Rin. "I'm gonna take a breath of fresh air,Rin" she declared, picking up her backpack.

AMU'S POV:

"I can't believe those two! Ikuto, just can't give me my own space! My second day at school, and I've already developed a strong hate for him. And Gale has just taken me aback. He's a good friend, but nothing more dammit!

Still fuming, I walked out the back exit and sighed. I leaned against a wall of the ally and took out my bottle of Vodka. I angrily gulped a sip with a frown on my face. Then I felt breathing beside me. "I know it's you Ikuto! Don't bother talking to me!" I yelled. He ignored and I turned away, continuing to drink. I drank half the bottle without awareness and then I gasped in realization.

He then cornered me and trapped me against a wall. "What do you want?" I melancholy sighed.

IKUTO POV:

She drank half a bottle of Vodka! Damn that's strong! She was frowning, waiting for me to let go. Then the alcohol started to kick in. "Ikuto," she slurred. My eyes widen and I begin to panic. Her lips roughly clash against mine. I close my eyes close and her tongue snakes into my mouth sneakily. I moan in her mouth and realize that this was the vodka's doing. I push her away.

I never like unwilling partners cause they are a pain to deal with. I walk away and hope the drug wears off fast.

RIN'S POV:

It was a while since Amu was gone. I nudge Gale's shoulder with my shoulder. "Onii-chan! Amu's been gone for a while! Wanna help me find her?" I asked. He grunted in agreement and followed me out the back exit. It was dark outside and I guess we were here for hours. I walk and then jump when I step on something that is elevated. I see Amu's skull backpack. Amu is sitting down, drinking a bottle of Vodka. She shoots Gale a creepy smile and he winks back. "AMU! YOU'RE FUCKING DRUNK! YOU'RE NOT 21 YET!" I scolded concernedly.

"Girls just wanna have fun," Amu mumbled in a slurry tone. Gale started cracking up. "Gale you goddamn bastard!" I hissed. She got up and slung the backpack on her shoulder. She picked up the bottle and threw it against a wall. "Woopsies! My bad, ha ha ha ha ha haaaaa!" she drunkenly chuckled before falling on her face. I sigh and pick her up, hoisting her on my back.

"Where are we taking her?" Gale asked questioningly. "To our house, she can't go home like this," I panicked. We walk home and I give her to Gale and slowly enter the house. We all entered. My mom and dad are on vacation together so I let her in. The clock read "12 thirty." I walk up to my room and Gale places her on my bed. "I'll be back," I yawned sleepily as I exit the room.

GALE'S POV:

Amu is very pretty. Too bad she's currently knocked out now. I study her features. Her face looked angelic when she slept, despite her demonic personality. She had a cute smile on her face. Her strawberry pink locks flow gracefully. I stroke her soft and silky hair, smelling it's strawberry fragrance.

I think she's my next victim, heh! I evilly smirk but the scoot all the way to the end of the bed when sis comes in.

"I got a glass of water!" Rin says as she drinks it.

Sakura: Don't worry, this story is an amuto fanfic! Took me at least 2 hours and thirty minutes to write! Please review, because I'll take constructive criticism too! It helps me get better! Oh, almost forgot, I own the song in this chapter, it's called take a hint and I own it! If you want to use my song in any other fanfic or something else, put my name on the credits please!

Amu: I'm not drunk!

Gale: You're cute when you blush! ;)

Ikuto: I'll KILL YOU!

Rin: Weirdo's.

Naoko: -Burps obnoxiously- Byebye!

Everyone except Naoko: O.o!

…...


End file.
